Blue Eyes
by The Cold Story Teller
Summary: Basketball season is over and Kise wants to find his captian a girlfriend. However because of Kasamatsu's issues with girls, they always end up failing. Upon meeting Kuroko, Kasamatsu begins to have strange feelings for the Seirin player, but even if he figures it out, he will still have to get past his crush's overprotective Ex-Teammate Kise!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Kuroko no Basket fic and surprisingly written for my OTP KasamatsuXKuroko.  
**

**Even though this is my first, I don't expect you guys to hold back with your criticisms so please be honest with me and enjoy!  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any characters from it. They all belong to their rightful owners.**  


******Beta by: Kaida-14Kage  
**

* * *

**Blue-Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

Kasamatsu rubbed his sweaty fingers, wishing they wouldn't jitter so much. His teeth were clench tight and eyes scowling more than usual. He was glad he was sitting down so no one would see his shaking legs under the diner's table. He was nervous and had every right to be since this would be his first official date. Basketball season was over, meaning he finally had time to actually put himself out there. Not to mention his best friend Kise kept pushing him.

Speaking of the devil, Kasamatsu turned his head finding the blonde at another table. Kise was in a disguise, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap. Trying to be discrete, blonde was pretending to be reading a menu, all the while giving his captain a goofy grin and a thumbs up for luck. As much as he wanted to hit his mate, the Kaijo captain was actually glad the first year came. Basketball wasn't the only reason he had issues with dating. It was his stuttering problem with girls. Every time he talked to one, he always ended up getting extremely nervous, kind of like now.

"Damn it Yukio... calm down," He whispered to himself. His body wouldn't listen to him and just responded with chills running down his spine. "S-shit!" He twitched, getting really annoyed.

Closing his eyes, he started taking deep breaths, a method he used to calm himself before games. With each breath he loosened a part of his body. First the muscles in his face, then the shoulders, all the way down to his toes. Opening his eyes, he felt way more relaxed and smiled, nodding.

"Alright, now just remember the battle plan. Exactly like how we practiced," He whispered to himself.

He was just about to mentally practice his lines when suddenly, "Kasamatsu-kun?"

Shit! Kasamatsu mentally thought as his eyes snapped open. His body immediately stiffened when his nerves returned and he almost thought he was going to die from how fast his heart was beating.

"H-H-Hare!" Having a bit of difficulty moving his tight neck, Kasamatsu looked up, finding the familiar brunet he hadn't seen in so long.

Glad to get his attention, the girl smiled, placing her bag down and taking a seat across from him.

"It's been so long Kasamatsu-kun! We barely even see each other anymore ever since middle school. I'm glad to see you're doing fine."

"G-g-glad to s-see you're fine too," Kasamatsu quickly said.

The girl giggled, making him blush.

"Even though you've grown up a lot. You still have that stuttering problem."

Hearing that made him feel a little depressed. Kasamatsu frowned, looking down. Guess this was a bad idea after all.

"S-s-sorry..."

"Dummy. Don't apologize," Hare told him while opening her menu to read. "I actually find it really cute."

Kasamatsu looked at her, surprised. For some reason that comment made him feel a lot better and he couldn't help but blush a little. Hearing a pst sound coming from Kise, the captain looked over at him. The blonde was making gestures with his lips, telling him to smile. Kasamatsu nodded, putting on the small smile Kise taught him.

Everything was going perfectly fine. The two were catching up, sharing a few laughs here and there. Kasamatu's stuttering was even declining. Kise was about to cry tears of joy for his captain because they were finally successful into getting a girl for him. That was until...

"Oh my gawd! It's Kise-san!" A girl suddenly squealed, surprising the blonde to practically dropping his sunglasses.

"E-eh!"

Kasamatsu's eyes widen in horror at the pointing girl as he was suddenly having deja'vu.

"God damn it..." He muttered, clenching his fist, angered.

It was like a ripple effect. Girls suddenly popped their heads up, searching around, asking where the popular model was.

"Kise-kun! Where!"

"Oh my gawd! It really is Kise-san!" More girls yelled as they spotted him.

The two friends made a last second eye contact with Kise getting teary eyed because he knew he was going to die and get beat up by his captain after this.

"Sorry... sempai..." He cried, before suddenly being attacked by crazy fan girls.

Kasamatu flinched at their attacks, never getting used to how relentless chicks were. He then sighed knowing what was coming next. There was a third reason he could never get girls.

"Kise-kun! Kise-kun I love you!" Hare screamed, totally ignoring Kasamatsu and joining the crowd.

The reason was they'd always fall in love with Kise. Furrowing his brows, Kasamatsu lost his appetite and left, completely ignoring his friend's cries for help.

* * *

Kasamatsu didn't really know where he was going. He just kept forward, walking to wherever his feet would take him. Kise had been calling him constantly, leaving more and more voice mails. The captain just ignored them, shutting off his phone when it finally began to irritate him too much. He wasn't angry at Kise. It wasn't the blonde's fault. Really it was his since he wanted him to be there to help. It was just, he was upset about the fact that he was so close to getting what he wanted after trying so hard, only to have it taken away before he could even reach it. A feeling he knew all too well during his years of basketball.

Having been reminded of his unredeemed losses, a bit of frustration took over his body and he released it all by kicking an empty can as hard as he could. Somehow the tin fell into a nearby trashcan. The surprise bit of luck somehow waking him up from his hazy thoughts.

Looking around, he found the street lamps had been lit and the sun no longer overhead. Not only that, but he had no idea where he was. Not even the streets looked familiar. The only thing that actually told him where he was, was a nearby Magi Burger. The restaurant that only existed in one city.

He raised his brow surprised to be finding he had walked all the way to this part of Tokyo. Taking out his phone, he turned it on, hoping Kise wouldn't still be calling him. Eighty new voice mails were shown on his screen, but he immediately ignored them to check the time. About four hours had passed since he left the diner and realizing that caused all his senses to turn back on.

His legs suddenly became a little sore, but it was nothing thanks to all his years of basketball. What he worried most though was his stomach. He hadn't eaten lunch at all, and his stomach made that clear when it began to growl loudly. Sighing, he turned off his phone once more and headed straight to Magi burger.

There he ordered his food, making sure to order a large soda since he was feeling parch. It wasn't that crowded so his meal was ready in an instant. While he was deciding on a table he turned back on his phone to text his parents where he was. Before he could finish it, a new message appeared from Kise. He opened it seeing it to be a nervous apology from the many lines of dots.

_Hey... you probably are getting tired of me now, but again... sorry... I didn't mean to do that really... Things were going so well too, but don't worry! We'll find you someone even better next time! Just you wait! _

Kasamatsu tsked, smiling.

"Idiot. Wasn't even your fault. Whatever, maybe I can use this to make him buy me lunch," He said deviously.

After deleting the message and finishing his text, he placed his tray of food down and took a seat at a nearby table next to a window. Before eating he took a sip of his coke to quench his thirst and stared out the window to watch passing cars as he began daydreaming.

"You're Kaijo's basketball team's captain right? Kise-kun's friend?" A voice suddenly asked him.

"Hm?" Still in his daydream state, Kasamatsu turned to the person across from him with lazy, scowling eyes. A familiar pair of blue eyes were staring back at him. The owner of which he recognized was the sixth phantom member of the generation of miracles. At the moment he was drinking a milkshake and-

After one blink, Kasamatsu's eyes practically jumped out of his sockets. Realizing the teen had just popped out of nowhere like a damn ghost, his delayed reaction caused him to accidently sip his drink in the wrong way. Feeling the warning signs of a sneeze he swiftly grabbed napkins, using them to cover both his nose and mouth. He immediately turned to the side, releasing the most painful sneeze he'd ever made. He then coughed, tearing up from all the fizzing soda bubbles in his nose and doing his best to blow it all out as quickly as possible.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko asked, surprised at what just happened.

"W-w-when did you get here! What the fuck!" Kasamatsu growled, grabbing more napkins to blow his nose and clean any remnants off himself.

"I was here before you were," Kuroko answered, wondering if he should help or not.

"What! But I clearly-" Kasamatsu wanted to say, but stopped. His eyebrows twitched when he remembered why. "This guy has no damn presence..." He muttered, sighing. "Sorry, I'll just move."

He was getting ready to get up when Kuroko stopped him. "No, its fine. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Hm?" Kasamatsu raised a brow, wondering what the other wanted. Choosing not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he sat back down and began eating anyway since he was that hungry.

Kasamatsu-san right?" Kuroko asked. Kasamatsu nodded , not wanting to talk with his mouth full. "Ah, so what are you doing here? Isn't Kaijo far from here?"

Kasamatsu rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to explain. "Er, about that...Well... I guess I was just thinking too hard and when I lost my train of thought I somehow ended up here."

Kuroko raised a brow not sure what he meant. "Thinking about?"

"Just stuff..." Kasamatsu mumbled, avoiding the other's gaze. He felt a bit guilty being rude, but he rather not talk about his dating life with someone he barely knew.

"Oh." Kuroko said, a little disappointed, but changed the subject anyway. "So how's Kise-kun?"

Kasamatsu smirked at the hearing of the name of the blonde. "That idiot is still the same as usual. I don't know how you dealt with him in middle school. The guy's a hassle."

Kuroko smiled at that. "Well, not as much as Kagami-kun."

"The Phoenix?" Kasamatsu asked, remembering Seirin's giant ace.

"Phoenix?" Kuroko asked confused.

"Oh, Sorry. It's a little nickname my team gave your Ace," Kasamatsu explained a bit embarrassed. "It's because of his red hair and how he gets all fiery and riled up. But it's mostly the hair."

Thinking about it for a second, Kuroko actually started laughing. Kagami really did remind him of some sort of phoenix.

"Sorry, may I use that? With that I may actually have more material to tease him with. Tiger doesn't really get me much."

Kasamatsu nodded with a cheerful laugh. "Yeah, of course. Just don't tell him who gave you that one."

"Thanks. So what do you call me?" Kuroko asked, looking a bit excited from curiosity.

"You? Um... I don't think we really have one for you except number eleven, but I can try to make one up for you if you want."

Kuroko nodded, actually feeling excited. "Please do."

Putting his fist under his chin, Kasamatsu began to think. He wondered what of Kuroko he could use. Should he use his basketball skills? Or the color of hair? "Hm... blue ghost? no... Ghost Buster?"

Kuroko slightly frowned, annoyed from hearing that. "Lame..."

"H-hey... I'm just saying whatever rolls out of my tongue," Kasamatsu admitted. Giving Kuroko another glance, Kasamatsu noticed his eyes. Having an idea, he snapped his fingers, finding the perfect one.

"Blue-eyes."

Kuroko still frowned at that. "But your eyes are blue too..."

Kasamatsu chuckled. "No-no. I meant as in Blue-eyes white dragon. You know? The dragon thing from that one old anime when we were kids. Yu-gi-oh was it?"

Kuroko tilted his head, still confused. "No, I didn't really watch much T.V. when I was little."

"Bah, oh well just trust me. It's a pretty cool name." Kasamatsu smirked.

Kuroko was still not convinced though and just went back to drinking his shake, annoyed. "Blue-eyes white dragon. What a stupid nickname." He grumbled, making Kasamatsu laugh.

Looking over at Kasamatsu's food, Kuroko eyes widen a bit. Kasamatu's meal was already completely gone while he was barely done with his shake. "Wow, you finished that really fast. Probably as fast as the phoenix."

"Huh? Oh that." Kasamatsu rubbed his hair, making a small smile from hearing Kuroko use his nickname for Kagami. "I was just really hungry. I didn't have lunch today so I guess I kind of let loose."

"To the person who ordered a dozen burgers, your order is ready," One of the employees announced on the speakers. Kasamatsu raised a brow, wondering if it was for a group or something, but there didn't seem to be that many people.

"I wonder who those are for?" Kasamatsu commented, but was surprised when Kuroko stood up and left for the counter.

"Actually that's all for me."

Kasamatsu's eyes widen again as he almost choked on his last bite. He couldn't imagine Kuroko eating that much ever. He highly doubted the other male could even eat 3. When Kuroko came back, Kasamatsu was still in denial.

"W-what! No way you can't eat that much! That's not human at all!"

Kuroko blinked at that. "Huh? I'm not eating it. It's all for Kagami-kun. I'm just picking it up."

"Eh-, but still! Isn't that way too much!"

"Yes, but Kagami-kun is a monster..." Kuroko mumbled in an ominous tone that seemed to give Kasamatsu chills.

"I see..."

Finishing his milkshake, Kuroko threw it away and bowed to Kasamatsu. "I better go now Kasamatsu-san. I think Kagami-kun is dying of hunger at this point."

Kasamatsu nodded with a smile. "It's no problem. Are you two hanging out tonight?"

Kuroko nodded. "We actually live together now. Kagami-kun's dad thought he was too lonely living there by himself so he asked me to move in."

"Ah I see, so Phoenixes do get lonely." Kasamatsu joked, making Kuroko smile.

"Will you be taking the subway home then?"

Kasamatsu nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to leave in a bit too."

"Okay. Please be safe Kasamatsu-san. Goodbye." Kuroko bowed one last time, before leaving.

"Later, Blue-eyes." Kasamatsu waved. He watched Kuroko as he left, all the way out the street too till he was out of sight. The senior then smiled at himself, not the one that Kise taught him, but a genuine one. He didn't know why, but talking with the passer specialist made him feel really happy, though he wouldn't admit it.

"People are way different once you get to know them, aren't they?"

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of chapter one! I know nothing really happened, but it's getting there. Tell me what you think of it so far and maybe I'll update it faster. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I'm really surprised how many people were reading this and fav/aler/reviewed it! I didn't think that many people would even open since this ship is pretty much random. I know this sound's corny, but thanks a lot for all your support fanfic dot net readers and tumblr(ers?)! Thanks to all of you I wanted to update this chapter asap so here it is! Please Enjoy and Review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kasamatsu couldn't believe his eyes. One of his brows were twitching uncontrollably from how immensely annoyed he was. No matter how many times he read the bolded letters before him, he just couldn't bring himself to accept the possibility that his luck had gotten from bad to worse.

**Subway closed due to technical difficulties. **

"You got to be kidding me..." He complained, trying to hold in his frustration. He searched his pockets, checking if he had enough money for a taxi. He counted his yen. Not nearly enough.

He made a deep sigh, knowing there was really nothing he could do about it. He looked around glumly. Apparently he wasn't the only one affected by this since there were lots of angry people standing around and complaining to the employees.

Knowing it was futile to even try, he slugged off, finding a place to rest. His legs were really starting to get sore from walking so much. He took a seat on a bench, surprised that it wasn't being used at all. He took out his phone, texting his parents for the second time tonight. He told them about his issue, sadly there was nothing they could do since they didn't own a car. The only thing he could do was wait and that could take hours.

Totally over this day, he sighed once more, closed his eyes and leaned the back of his head against the wall. Feeling a bit drowsy, he decided to take a short nap. He had nothing really worth stealing, except his phone, so he kept his hands in his pockets and held on to it, so thieves would think twice before pickpocketing him. He was a light sleeper so the slightest touch would wake him. He was just about to fall asleep when he suddenly felt the presence of another person sit on the other side of the bench. He took a peek at the stranger, raising a brow since he found it odd the man had practically concealed himself under a large trench coat and hat. The only thing Kasamatsu could really see was the man's owl shaped eyes, and a thin line for a mouth on the man's unshaven face.

Kasamatsu wasn't really one to judge people, but the first thing that came to mind when he saw this person was how weird this guy was. He was getting this really creepy vibe from the owl-man that seemed to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Is he like, not blinking? Kasamatsu mentally asked himself as he watched the guy's unmoving bloodshot eyes. The man seemed to just be staring off at nothing particular, unless he was looking at some sort of crack on the wall which was all the way across from them.

As if having heard his thoughts, the owl-man turned his head towards him, causing Kasamatsu to jump and immediately turn away, panicked.

Oh shit that was close, he thought, feeling his heart race. He couldn't help but sweat a little, feeling the tension of the owl-man's gaze drilling his back. After a couple minutes, Kasamatsu thought the man had probably stopped looking by now and decided to check to make sure. Slowly, but steadily, Kasamatsu turned his head, though it looked more like twitching since he was trying to not attract the other's attention.

When the owl-man was in his vision range, he stopped moving his head and instead rolled his eyes to check.

"Grah!" Kasamatsu stiffened up once more as he found out the man was still staring.

What's with this guy, he mentally cursed. Kasamatsu could swear the guy was reading his mind because right after he thought that, the man suddenly made an abnormally large and creepy grin. A grin that sent shivers down the captain's spine.

"I-I think I'm going to die," He muttered grimly.

The Tokyo night streets were no place for a teenager to be.

* * *

Kuroko unlocked the door to his new apartment, still finding it odd to call Kagami's house his home.

"I'm home," He called in, surprised to not be hearing any sounds.

He was just about to enter, but stopped, suddenly feeling uneasy. Kuroko raised his brow, suspicious of the seemingly dead atmosphere. The apartment was dark. Too dark. Kuroko entered, silently closing the door behind him. The room was stuffy and hot. It made him wish to go back outside since it was humid enough to make him already sweat.

"Kagami-kun? Number two?"

No one answered. He slowly moved through the hallway, carefully feeling his way using his hands and feet. Overestimating his distance, he accidentally bumped his feet hard into their couch, causing a painful sting to numb his big toe. Even in the dark, Kuroko wasn't one to show discomfort so he held his feelings in, practically freezing in place and twitching a little until the pain subsided.

Buzzing static startled Kuroko, making him jump. He stared into the living room television, wondering how it suddenly turned on by itself. It was showing a news report about people going missing on the streets and how there was a serial killer on the loose. Apparently the murderer was wearing a monster mask as they were committing homicide in people's homes. Kuroko walked over to it, deciding to turn it off. Unbeknownst to him, he hadn't realized the shuffling of feet behind him and the glowing of four demonic eyes. The monster made a toothy grin upon seeing the boy and reached out to him with murderous intent.

"Bastard... I'm going to kill you!" The demon growled, surprising Kuroko as he turned around with horrified eyes.

Having a hard time seeing, the demon clicked on the living room lights, revealing it to be a very exhausted Kagami. The tall male was in his basketball shorts and black tank top, already sweating all over it from the intense heat. Tetsuya two was also in the same state and was resting on the tiger's head with his tongue sticking out from thirst.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, looking as if nothing had happened.

Annoyed with the other's unfazed reaction, Kagami swiped the bag of burgers out of Kuroko's hands, and immediately dug in.

"Give me those! That's the last time you pick up anything up. You take forever!" Kagami grumbled, before taking a seat on the couch and stuffing his face.

"Kagami-kun, it's really hot. Why didn't you turn on the air conditioner?" Kuroko asked, as he walked over the machine and turned it on.

"Idiot, of course I would've turned it on if I could," Kagami answered, taking a drink of water in between his meal. "See, look. That's why I couldn't turn it on." Kagami pointed at the television.

The story was showing a news reporter lady, explaining how there were sudden random black outs happening all over Tokyo. At the moment the electrical companies were investigating the situation and slowly trying solve it. Kuroko would've just ignored the news all together, until he noticed where the woman was reporting from.

"Is that the subway?" Kuroko asked, wide eye.

Kagami watched it again to make sure. "Hm... yeah it is. Sucks for those people who have to stay there-"

Before Kagami could finish his sentence, the blue haired teen had already bolted for the door, surprising him.

"Hey! At least say where you're going before leaving!" The redhead shouted. He cursed, getting real annoyed of his roommate's random behaviors.

A low whine from number two reminded him the dog was still on his head. He lifted the puppy off and looked into its tired blue eyes, annoyed.

"Stupid idiot doesn't even take care of his own dog." He sighed, before going to the kitchen to find something for the pup.

* * *

Kasamatsu left the station, feeling a huge wave of relief when he finally got away from the owl-man. He didn't go very far though. He was actually just outside the station, this time sitting on a bus bench. Alone. It was still pretty dark since most of the lights from the nearby buildings were turned off. The only source of light he had was the street lamp over his head- Correction, it _was _the only source he had. Right until it decided to shut off as well.

Kasamatsu, scowled, annoyed. He was wondering why he was still surprised that shit like this kept happening to him. What is it today? Friday the thirteenth?

He sighed, feeling a cool breeze blow past him. It actually felt nice since he had been out in the sun for so long.

"You know, if this was a movie. This scenario would be really creepy." He deviously grinned, as if waiting for god to screw with him again. He was expecting some sort of ghost to be coming his way or something like that, but nothing came surprisingly.

He spoke too soon.

Loud footsteps began to echo in his ear, setting off his alerts. Looking to the right, he stared into the darkness, trying to see who was making those sounds, but no one was there.

"Who's there?" Kasamatsu called, not really sure if he wanted someone to answer or not. The footsteps seemed to have stopped. Whoever it was probably ran off when they heard his voice.

Kasamatsu was about to ignore it when a sudden chill ran up his spine, causing him to go stiff. This feeling, he remembered it. Kind of like being watched. The basketball captain turned pale as his imagination went wild and somehow the image of the owl-man's creepy grinning face popped up.

No way. He couldn't have followed me right? He thought, trying to assure himself, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

The footsteps returned causing his heart to jump.

"Seriously, if you're there say something!" He shouted, more angrily this time. He was getting tired of all these bullshit horror movie scenarios.

Still the person didn't answer and instead began moving faster. Jogging. Now running. Running. Towards him! If all those horror movies he's watched with his friends have taught him anything, it usually means at this point he had to get the hell out of here.

"Nu-uh! No way, I am not getting murdered tonight!" Kasamatasu exclaimed, before running full speed away.

He looked back, seeing a dark figure following after him. He cringed in horror, telling his legs to go even faster. Even though he had the upper hand in speed, his stalker was persistent and continued coming after him.

"Damn it! Leave me alone!"

He knocked over a couple trashcans, hoping to slow the ghost down. It seemed to have worked since he could hear the ghost tripping and falling on some of the bags.

Kasamatsu went to a complete stop, bending over to take huge breaths of fresh air when he realized the figure had stopped.

"H-hah! Take t-that! Y-you psychopath!" He taunted, panting. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm, and turned to give the ghost a victorious smirk.

He was about to walk away, when suddenly, the figure abnormally stood up, not even using its hands like a zombie.

"Fuck!" Kasamatsu bolted once more, turning the next corner he could find, but paled when he realized the huge mistake he had done.

"Damn it!" He shouted, wanting to bang his head. He broke one of the main rules of running away in a horror movie.

**NEVER TURN A CORNER BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS A DEAD END! **

It was too late now. Before he knew it, the shadow figure had already cornered him. Furrowing his brows, Kasamatsu cursed. Mustering up all the strength he could, he prepared himself to do any means necessary to live.

"Alright fine! You want me? Then come and try!" He roared, raising his fists, determined to fight.

"Kasamatsu-san?" The figure called, making him stop. He raised his brow, finding the voice to be familiar.

Taking a step closer to him, Kasamatsu flinched, making the figure stop in his tracks. Not wanting to scare him, the shadow stayed where he was.

"S-sorry-, Kasamatsu-san. I don't want to chase you anymore," The voice told him, sounding awfully exhausted.

"Wait... Kuroko?" Kasamatsu walked forward until he could finally see the figure's face. To his surprise it was the Seirin player he nicknamed blue-eyes. His face immediately lit up as he thanked god it wasn't some rapist or murderer.

"Thank god! Kuroko! I'm so glad it's you! I thought I was going to die!" Kasamatsu celebrated in glee, until he noticed the fresh bruises and scratches on the other's face. "H-hey what happened to your face? Did you get into a fight?"

Kuroko slowly shook his head. "No-, I just- tripped over some trashcans. Someone should- really pick those up," He managed to breath out. He was still too exhausted to notice Kasamatsu trying to hide his embarrassed face.

"Yeah, they really should... I almost tripped over some too," Kasamatsu lied, faking an awkward laugh to cover his fault, but Kuroko wasn't paying attention.

"Kasamatsu-san?

"Yeah?"

"Can we go sit..." Kuroko drifted off and started to sway back and forth.

"H-hey? Are you- Kuroko!" Kasamatsu tried to catch the fainting teen, but failed and winced when the boy hit the ground with a loud thump.

"That's definitely going to hurt." He mumbled, already feeling guilty.

* * *

When Kuroko awoke, the two decided to rest back at the bus bench. Kasmatsu bought him a soda, feeling bad for making the other run so much and injuring him. He felt even worse when he found out the soda was warm since the vending machines had been off for awhile cause of the dumb black out. Today just wasn't his day.

"So, what are you doing here, blue-eyes? I thought you went back home," Kasamatsu asked, opening the can and handing it too him.

Kuroko thanked him, accepting the drink and getting his mouth's worth.

"I did, but then I saw in the news that the subway had a blackout, so I got worried and came to find you."

"You came to find me because you were worried?" Kasamatsu asked, surprised. Feeling embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck since no one has ever done that for him before. "Thanks, but... you didn't have too..." He mumbled, blushing a bit. He mentally scolded himself for acting so weird.

He took a look at the teen, letting his eyes scan over the injuries. Poor guy even scraped his hands and knees for my sake, he thought. Damn, he never had to owe anyone before.

"Kasamatsu-san, do you have a place to stay while you wait for the subways to work again?" Kuroko asked, no longer seeming tired.

"Huh? Oh, um I was just going to wait at the station or something. I don't really know anyone that lives here."

"But wouldn't that take a long time? It could take until morning."

"Yeah, I was thinking of sleeping here or something." Kasamatsu was cringing a little at his words because he rather not go back to owl-man.

"I see, then would you like to spend the night at Kagami-kun's apartment?"

The question caught Kasamatsu off guard. "E-eh! N-no I can't do that. I don't want to intrude. Besides, I barely even know him..."

Kuroko shook his head. "Don't worry, Kagami-kun is really nice. He might look mean, but he's actually more like a kitten."

"Phoenix, a kitten? Hah! I could imagine that." Kasamatsu joked, making Kuroko smile. Thinking about the proposition, Kasamatsu really didn't have much of an option to begin with so he tried to say yes in his own way. "You sure he'll be okay with it?"

Kuroko nodded.

Still hesitant with the idea, Kasamatsu scratched his head, but sighed giving up.

"Alright, but I'll only stay for tonight and leave right away in the morning. I'll make sure to pay you guys back as soon as I can."

Though it wasn't the exact answer Kuroko was expecting, he smiled, nodding.

"You two are actually a lot alike," Kuroko chuckled.

Kasamatsu blinked at that, wondering what the other meant. "How so?"

"You both have the evil eyes syndrome."

"Eh? What's that?" Kasamatsu questioned confused.

Kuroko stood up, throwing away his now empty can and walking towards the direction of his apartment. He turned around to Kasamatsu, who was still waiting for his reply at the bench, and smiled at him.

"You two both have scary looking eyes, but are actually really nice."

Processing what Kuroko said, Kasamatsu scowled, realizing that was no compliment.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I was born with them like this!"

Running after Kuroko, injured or not, he didn't care and was ready to give him a good beating.

Kuroko smiled, and began running as well. "Kasamatsu-san, please don't throw any trashcans at me. That's littering!"  
"What the- You knew! I'm sorry!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and commentary you guys added in. They motivate me a lot to write faster! I hope you guys keep doing so, so that I know I'm keeping you all interested :).  
**

**Beta: ******** Kaida-14Kage**  


**Special thanks to HappyBeejrr for drawing the cover art of this story. I placed a link to it on my profile. You guys should check it out. It's amazing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kagami's apartment was larger than Kasamatsu expected. It was bigger than his, if not the same, but he guessed it was because of how plain and practically empty it was. There was no furniture aside from the couch he was sitting on. Even the walls around the apartment were uncovered, no picture frame or anything except for a calendar. It made him wondered if Kagami had just moved in himself.

With nothing else to look at, Kasamatsu stared blankly at his water bottle; the only beverage the Seirin players' had. Currently the Kaijou captain was by himself. Kuroko and Kagami had left him in the living room as they went alone to converse privately in the kitchen. The entire thing was really awkward for him since he could hear everything they were saying. Kagami especially.

"You ran off to bring home a stranger from the streets!? " Kagami shouted.

Kasamatsu guessed the redhead didn't know how thin his walls were.

"Kasamatsu-san isn't a stranger. You know who he is," Kuroko replied, calm as usual.

"We've only met face to face once outside of basketball. Even then we didn't even talk! Acquainted Stranger!"

"Kagami-kun, that makes no sense... Besides it's only for tonight until the subway works. He's Kise-kun's friend so we should at least help him."

Kagami growled at that. "So what? Stranger with benefits then."

Kasamatsu couldn't help but look up, confused. "B-benefits? What's that supposed to mean?"

There wasn't much time for him to think about it since Kagami continued talking.

"I don't care what you say. I don't trust him. The guy has evil looking eyes."

Kasamatsu's eyes twitched, annoyed at the last comment.

"Is that guy an idiot? His eyes are the same as mine," He muttered. He was glad Kuroko had the same thought and shot it back at Kagami, but he was still pissed.

A bark brought his attention to a black and white puppy sitting next to him. The pup was wagging his tail, sticking his tongue out happily as he was examining his master's guest. Kasamatsu raised a brow, curious. The more he looked at the dog, the more this nagging feeling grew inside him. It was as if he had seen the pup somewhere before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked, as if it would answer. Staring closely, he noticed it's eyes and found the color to be to his liking. Blue...

A light bulb clicked in Kasamatsu's head and his eyes flew wide open in realization . He jumped towards the dog for a closer examination and stared at it in shock. The image of Kuroko flashing before him.

"Bl-Blue-eyes!?"

Somehow knowing Kasamatsu got it right, Nigou barked happily and licked him on the cheek, almost hitting his eye. The puppy surprised him again by leaping onto his lap. It then wobbled around until it found a comfortable position to lie on. After a small yawn Nigou closed his eyes and slept.

Not having much experience with dogs, Kasamatsu looked around, trying to figure out what to do. He soon found out he didn't have too because when he wasn't looking, Nigou licked his fingers and rubbed it's head against his hand. A bit hesitant of petting it, he cautiously moved his hand, letting Nigou tell him to keep going or not through his rubbing. When it was clear that the dog wanted more, Kasamatsu smiled and put in a little more force. He couldn't help but chuckle, when he received a pleased whine from scratching the back of Nigou's ear.

"You're pretty smart, aren't you?"

By the time Nigou had completely fallen asleep, Kuroko and Kagami had both entered the room. Kagami didn't look _that_ annoyed so Kasamatsu guessed they had worked things out.

"Alright we decided to let you stay," Kagami muttered, folding his arms.

Though he knew Kagami was actually still against the idea, Kasamatsu bowed to him grateful.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

Seeming not to know how to respond to that, the phoenix brushed it off, trying to keep his tough guy act. Kasamatsu secretly smirked at that. Kagami and him were obviously not on good terms so he wanted to try his best to change Kagami's opinion of him since he really did feel bad for intruding. If he learned anything from meeting Kise, it was to always give someone a second chance of first impressions. It still irked him a bit that the blonde was able to teach him something outside of basketball other than dating. Stupid Kise, if he heard this he'll start thinking he's all that.

"Y-yeah whatever." Kagami mumbled, looking away. "Anyways, you can sleep on the cou-" Before Kagami could even finish his sentence, a wild Kuroko hand attacked him, palming his face and leaving it there so his mouth was covered.

"You can sleep in Kagami's room," Kuroko said, receiving some angry muffled shouts.

"O-Oi! Fuck you!" Kagami argued after removing Kuroko's hand. "Don't decide things on your own! He's sleeping in your bed!"

"But you're the head of the house, so you have to do everything possible to make your guest feel comfortable."

"Well since _I'm_ the head, then I'll let him sleep in _your _room and you can sleep on the couch. How do you like that? Cocky punk!"

As the two continued bickering, Kasamatsu couldn't help but smile, amused. The duo really reminded him of home. They were like his parents and how they would fight over the littlest things like running out of toilet paper or missing a sock. It's how they say "I love you" to each other and he wondered if it were the same for these two.

A small whimper from Nigou brought Kasamatsu's attention back to him. The dog had woken up from its short nap thanks to its masters' yelling. It looked up at Kasamatsu with sad eyes and wagged its tail, whining a little to gain some attention. Feeling bad for it, Kasamatsu petted its head apologetically.

"Sorry, they're really loud huh?"

Nigou licked his fingers again in reply. Seeing Kagami heading towards the kitchen, the dog hopped off his lap and followed the red head, possibly to find a quieter place to rest. When the pup was out of sight, Kasamatsu turned to Kuroko who was standing in front of him.

"Sorry Kasamatsu-san. Since we really don't have any more rooms left you can sleep in mine while you have the couch," Kuroko offered.

"Huh? Oh, no." Kasamatsu waved a hand in front of him, disagreeing with the idea. "Don't worry I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

The comment made Kuroko blink. "But... it's really not that comfortable. Are you sure you don't want too?"

Kasamatsu nodded, giving him a smile. "Yeah, really. Don't worry about it. Better the couch then a subway bench right? Seriously Blue-eyes, you're too nice. I still owe you a lot and I don't know how many more times I can say thank you to you without feeling like a freeloader. So just this once you could be a little less hospitable."

A bit hesitant of the idea at first, Kuroko nodded, smiling as well. "Alright."

Kuroko moved towards a small shelf, grabbing a bag from it and taking out what seemed to be a movie.

"I hope you don't mind. Its movie night so we might be staying up pretty late today."

"Movie night?" Kasamatsu asked.

Kuroko nodded. He headed over to the T.V., changing the settings and starting up the DVD player. "One of our sempai's were giving away old movies and ended up giving us an entire bag. Ever since then Kagami and I have been trying to watch every single one. Every week we take turns choosing a movie. Today is mine."

"Oh, I see. So what did you choose?"

"Um..." Kuroko drifted seeming embarrassed. He was avoiding Kasamatsu's gaze and was staring only at the DVD. "I don't know if you'll like it. I don't know anyone that likes this genre, but I really wanted to watch it."

Kuroko took out a box cover and handed it over. Upon seeing it, Kasamatsu's eyes lit up, excited.

"Wow! I haven't seen this in forever!" He exclaimed, eyeing it like candy.

"You've seen it?" Kuroko asked, surprised.

Kasamatsu nodded, handing it back. "Yeah, of course. This is the first horror movie I've ever seen. It's the reason I started getting into them in the first place."

"Really?" Kuroko asked, seeming happy. "I really like horror movies too, but no one else seems to. So, it's kind of a shame to watch them alone."

"Well, today's your lucky day!" Kasamatsu smirked rather proudly. "Maybe we can hang out and watch a marathon some day. I actually have an entire collection at home."

"You mean it?" Kuroko asked, looking rather pleased.

"Yeah. Here," Kasamatsu took out his phone from his pocket and was already ready to type in Kuroko's number. "How about you give me your cell phone number so I can call you whenever I'm free."

"Okay." Kuroko took out his as well. The two exchanged their numbers, somehow ending up talking about their favorite films and retelling moments that scared them. They both shared a few laughs and got excited whenever they found out they watched the same movies and had the same opinion on it.

"Kasamatsu-san, you keep making me more and more glad that I brought you home from the streets," Kuroko joked, making Kasamatsu laugh.

"Hey, you make me sound like some kind of stray dog or something, but seriously, I can't believe you haven't seen this."

"It's not like I didn't want too. I just never had the opportunity."  
The scent of butter and popcorn entered their nostrils. The two turned to the kitchen's entrance, seeing Kagami with a bowl of fresh popcorn. The two waited for him to sit down before starting. They all took a seat on the couch with Kuroko in the middle.

"So what are we watching?" Kagami asked. He took a handful of popcorn before giving the bowl to Kuroko.

"_The Ring_." Kuroko replied. "Kasamatsu, you should try Kagamai's popcorn. It's really good. He puts honey on it."

Kasamatsu did so and tired one. His eyes widen in surprise when a burst of mixed flavors entered his mouth.

"Hey these are good. Even though it's just popcorn you really can cook Kagami."

Neither of them noticed the red head had turned pale.

"Kagami?"

Wondering why the red head wasn't answering, the shorter males turned to him, finding the phoenix silent and quivering a bit.

"Hey are you okay?" Kasamatsu asked, wondering what was wrong.

"S-shut up! I'm not scared!" Kagami snapped, still shaking.

"Uh... I didn't say you were..." Kasamatsu mumbled, finding it a little funny.

"I'm going to go turn off the lights," Kuroko said, ignoring his friend's obvious distress.

"Wha-wha- n-no! We can watch with the lights on!" Kagami tried to desperately suggest, but Kuroko flat out ignored him.

Kasamatsu noticed a little jolt from Kagami when Kuroko shut off the lights. He tried his best to hold down a laugh, but couldn't help it and chuckled instead.

"Dang, Blue-eyes. You're pretty cruel."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered, making Kasamatsu quiet.

"Really cruel..."

Kagami suddenly turned to Kasamatsu, giving him a death glare. "You. How could you let him choose a horror movie! They're always bad!"

"Huh? Er- sorry. I like horror movies," Kasamatsu replied, pissing Kagami off.

"You're both sick. How would you like it if a ghost was coming after you, huh!?" Kagami pointed.

"Er..." Kasamatsu rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know how to answer this since it already happened to him. "Well, I don't know. It's not so bad..." He answered, thinking of Kuroko.

Kagami raised a brow at him. "Why are you blushing?"

Not even realizing he was turning red, Kasamatsu immediately turned away, trying to hide it.

"I-I'm not!" What the hell...?

"Eh? Did you have like, a unorthodox relationship with one or something?" Kagami randomly asked, causing Kasamatsu too look at him weird.

"W-what? Why would you think of that?"

Kagami raised his shoulders. "I don't know. You're the one freaking out."

Kuroko patted Kagami's head, pretending to calm him down like a cat when he walked by.  
"Kagami-kun, you shouldn't ask about Kasamatsu-san's private life like that. He's probably insecure about having relations with the undead," Kuroko joked, though he didn't make it sound like one.

"Not you too..." Kasamatsu complained, annoyed with the ghost jokes.

Kagami laughed, ruffling Kuroko's hair to his annoyance. "Hey, don't worry about it. This guy has the hots for milkshakes. You're not the only weird one."

"You two sure know how to make things really weird," Kasamatsu said, not sure what else to say.

"You think so? I thought it was just Kuroko."  
After being shushed by Kuroko, they all kept their eyes glued to the screen. The movie was really good so they were all drawn into it. Kuroko and Kasamatsu's reactions were similar if not the same. Throughout the movie they would comment on little things such as, why do they always have to use creepy little girls, or how the ghost can see where she's even going with her hair down like that. The best parts of it were the scary surprise moments that really drew them in. Neither of them screamed or anything like that. Their reactions to it were pretty plain since their eyes only widened for a second. However that was only Kuroko and Kasamatsu. Kagami on the other hand was scared out of his mind.

He was shaking non-stop and sweating like crazy through all the creepy scenes. The surprised attacks really got him to the point where he needed to place a pillow over his head, to hide the fact that he was covering his ears. He didn't scream, but he did jump a lot and curse each time.

"It's getting late I'm going to bed," Kagami suddenly said, and raced to his room when the movie was only half-way done. The other two didn't really notice since they were really into it. Kasamatsu and Kuroko were practically side by side from sharing the popcorn.

"That's sad. I feel bad for the horse, more than those other people," Kuroko commented as he watched an animal die.

"Yeah, it's weird. When people die no one gives a crap, but when animals do it's sad," Kasamatsu explained. He reached out for another piece of popcorn and ate it. "Hey, where's Kagami?"

Kuroko raised his shoulders seeming unsurprised. Knowing Kagami, he was probably in his room sleeping with the lights on or not sleeping at all, the poor guy.

"I feel bad, maybe I should go check on him." Kuroko said.

"Okay."

A loud boom surprised them, catching their attention back to the movie again. "Maybe after this scene."

"Yeah."

When the movie was over, Kasamatsu felt drowsy and yawned. He looked at the time, seeing it was almost two in the morning. No wonder he was tired. He took the time to stretch his arms and back, relaxing his tired muscles.

"That was good wasn't it?" He turned Kuroko, expecting a reply, but was surprised to find the teen already asleep. "That's funny. I could've sworn you were just awake," Kasamatsu said, smiling.

He guessed Kuroko had probably fallen asleep from exhaustion right when the movie ended. He couldn't blame him. The phantom really worked himself hard when he ran around looking for him.

"Uh... hmm.." Kasamatsu scratched his head, wondering how this was going to work. He realized that Kuroko was currently sleeping on the area he was going to, but he didn't want to wake him up or else he'd feel bad. Sleeping in Kuroko's room wouldn't work out either, because he already made it clear he didn't want his savior's bed.

"I guess it can't be helped." He sighed in defeat, but didn't really mind. Taking the blankets Kuroko had left out for him, Kasamatsu took it and wrapped it around the sleeping teen. He moved him a bit, carefully lying him down on the head of the couch on a pillow so he'd be more comfortable.

Kuroko responded by shifting a little in his sleep and tugging the sheets closer to him. Kasamatsu chuckled a little bit, finding it kind of nice. Staring at Kuroko's face, he thought he looked completely at peace, quit calming actually.

"Thanks for everything, Kuroko," He whispered, using his actual name for once. He still didn't know how to repay the teen, but that was a thought for another day.

Yawning again, he felt his energy quickly depleting. Getting back on the couch, he lied back comfortably on it, slouching into a relax position. Kuroko lied about it being uncomfortable. It was actually the most comfortable couch he's ever felt, but that could've been the drowsiness talking. Finally closing his eyes, Kasamatsu immediately fell asleep. By the time he fell into a deep slumber, someone had carefully placed the blankets he used for Kuroko on him. He was than given a silent thank you from the ghost that saved him. A thank you he didn't hear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta by: Kaida14-kage  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The early rays of sunlight shining through the windows of Kagami's apartment awoke Kasamatsu. Blinking a couple times and releasing a tired yawn, he stretched his body, cracking the stiffness out of his back and neck. He looked at his surroundings with lazy eyes, letting his brain slowly kick in and reminding him of the night before. After a brief second of understanding his situation, he closed his eyes again feeling a bit drowsy still. He shifted a bit, tugging at the blankets for warmth. Blankets?

Kasamatsu opened his eyes again, looking at the sheets, confused. He then looked over at the other side of the couch, expecting to find Kuroko, but he was nowhere in sight. The scent of food suddenly wafted around his nose. He turned to the table, finding a bowl of fresh cooked rice and hard boiled eggs. Blinking, he searched around the room again wondering if Kuroko was still around and he just didn't notice from the other's lack of presence. After double checking, he finally came to the conclusion Kuroko was gone. Kasamatsu frowned since he wanted to at least thank him for breakfast. Taking the blankets aside, he grabbed the bowl and the chopsticks. He smiled, marking this as one more thing he owed Kuroko.

"Really, you're going to make me owe you until death, huh?"

Kasamatsu left Kagami's house soon after. He didn't tell either of the Seirins he was going since he didn't want to interrupt their sleep. He felt guilty at first for not properly saying goodbye, but decided he would make up for it another time.

Throughout the entire day, Kasamatsu couldn't stop thinking about Kuroko. No matter what he did, everything seemed to remind him of the blue haired teen. His cupboard of scary movies (Kuroko liked scary movies), the blue walls of his room (Kuroko has blue hair), and lastly his own shadow (Kuroko's a shadow!). He sighed to himself, doing nothing but lay on his bed because he had no idea what to do. Even practicing his guitar didn't seem to be able to keep his mind off Kuroko. He needed a distraction fast, which is why when Kise called to invite him for lunch, Kasamatsu took the opportunity in a heartbeat. However, even his idiotic friend couldn't distract him.

The whole time Kasamatsu was there, he couldn't stop looking at his phone, staring at Kuroko's number each time. He was debating whether or not he should text Kuroko, wanting to apologize to him for leaving early and thank him properly. He had almost forgotten Kise was there with him, talking nonstop about something Kasamatsu didn't really care for. Kasamatsu looked up at his friend, giving the blonde an irritated look, though Kise didn't notice since Kasamatsu always looked irritated around him. Kasamatsu wasn't annoyed at Kise exactly, but what he was really annoyed of Kise was about the fact that the idiot had about a hundred search results page while Kuroko had about five to ten links. The Kaijou captain couldn't help but mentally throw knives at the blonde, cursing him for being one of the main reasons for his unsatisfied curiosity.

Stupid Kise and his stupid modeling job that has like 50 search results. Screw those generations of miracles bastards too. All of them misleading him with their team interviews, but Kuroko was the only one who never said anything or had his picture taken. Especially Aomine... The douche had a lot of articles talking about him and Kuroko's amazing play style together, but that was it. For some reason that rubbed Kasamatsu in a bad place, making him stab his sushi a little too hard and bite it aggressively. Oh yeah! Kuroko is an ass too! Constantly popping in his head as if he owns the place and making him feel guilty about every single little thing. Who does this guy think he is? Making him feel like it was Yukio Kasamatsu versus the world, which reminded him of Kagami, but Kasamatsu didn't really have any negative opinion of the phoenix. Yet...

"Uh... sempai...?"

"What?" Kasamatsu unintentionally growled, making Kise jump a bit. Realizing what he did, Kasamatsu coughed, and continued eating as if nothing happened. "I-I mean. Yeah?"

"Uh, I was just going to tell you that you were killing your rolls... and was wondering if something was bothering you," Kise nervously said. He was trying to be cautious since he didn't want his sempai to snap and beat him up.

"Oh, sorry. Just feeling a bit frustrated about something," Kasamatsu explained. It then suddenly dawned on him that he was an idiot. If you want to know more about a member of the generation of miracles, why not ask one of them? Genius!

"So what's Kuroko like?"

"What?" Kise blinked, confused at the sudden question. "Kurokocchi?

"Yeah... Kurokocchi..." Kasamatsu repeated, feeling weird for saying a nickname other than blue-eyes.

Kise raised a brow, still not sure why his sempai wanted to know. "Uh, Well... Kurokocchi is the best!" Kise smiled, loosening up a little. "He is hardworking, cruel, sarcastic, friendly, a little quiet, anti-social, but he's the cutest!"

Kasamatsu had to look at Kise, giving him a look that said "how can you say that with a straight face?"

Kise continued to blab on about Kuroko, telling Kasmatsu some highlights of his moments with Kuroko and a lot of other bull crap which he somehow really interested in. When Kise asked him why he wanted to know, Kasamatsu couldn't exactly answer him because even he didn't know.

"Uh... I just met him last night. He seemed nice so I just wanted to know."

"Oh, I see where did you meet him?"

"At Magi burger."

"Isn't that really far?"

Kasamatsu just shrugged, not really wanting to explain his entire story from last night. Especially about the owl man and Kuroko's ghost. "Well, he just let me stay over Kagami's apartment last night that's all."

He suddenly wished he hadn't said that since Kise looked like he was going to explode from shock.  
"Whaaaaaattt!?" Kise shouted, standing up. Everyone at the restaurant gave him weird looks causing him to shrink back down, laughing nervously. Kasamatsu had to palm his own face from the blonde's stupidity.

"What!?" He whispered, still shocked.

"What, what?" Kasamatsu asked, annoyed.

"Kurokocchi let you in his house? I've never been to Kurokocchi's house. No one has!" Kise cried, earning himself a painful kick from Kasamatsu.

"You idiot. I said Kagami's apartment. Ka-ga-mi's."

"Even so, Kurokocchi actually invited someone over and it wasn't me! I feel so... so betrayed! Kise cried, making Kasamatsu raise a brow.

"So you're mad at him just because he didn't invite you?" Kasamatsu asked.

Kise shook his head. "No, I'm not mad at Kurokocchi. I can never be. I feel betrayed though. Betrayed by you!" Kise cried again, starting to seriously get on Kasamatsu's nerves.

"You idiot!" Kasamatsu kicked him again, much harder than before but Kise's mental pain was far greater than his physical ones.

"S-sempai... how could you?" Kise sobbed, holding his chest as tears began to flow. "My-my heart... it hurts..." The blonde cried, trying to act dramatic.

Kasamatsu sighed, giving up. He finally decided to text Kuroko, needing to do something other than wait for the first year to stop sulking.

_Sorry about leaving early. I didn't want to disturb you. The eggs were good. Thanks for last night. _

_ -Kasamatsu_

Hearing the text being sent, Kise leapt up, taking advantage of Kasamatsu's surprise and grabbing his sempai's phone.

"H-hey!"

"You're texting him, aren't you!?" He shouted checking ,Kasamatsu's recent messages while trying to fight off the shorter male.  
"Dude what's your problem! Give me back my phone! Shit! I'm going to kick your ass, Kise!" Kasamatsu tried to grab back his phone when he saw the chance, but Kise was too slippery for him to catch. He began to inwardly groan when Kise was reading what he sent to Kuroko out loud.

"Thank you for last night? _Thank you for last night!_" Kise practically screamed. "What did you do to Kurokocchi, sempai!?"

"What? Nothing!" Kasamatsu said, confused on why the blonde was freaking out.

"You stole his innocence. Innocence!" Kise sobbed, slamming his head on the table and wrapping his arms around his head to hide his tears.

Suddenly realizing what he was talking about, Kasamatsu suddenly turned red at the thought, then red from pure anger as he was ready to kill this bastard.

"It's not like that! It was only for one night!" Kasamatsu explained, but Kise misunderstood and went wide eye.

"You monster! How could you take Kurokocchi's love for granted!? Why? Why!?"

"God damn it!" Kasamatsu cursed, leaving since he couldn't take anymore of the bullshit. He had to ignore a lot of stares following him and back to Kise.

* * *

One of Kasamatsu's eyebrows kept twitching from a mix of anger and shock as he stared at the Maji burger in front of him.

"Seriously. How the hell do I walk so far without realizing it!?" He shouted, trying to let loose his anger. He probably should've seen this coming since he had a really bad anger management problem. Normally he could control it and was actually a very calm person, but if poked hard enough he would go into a blind rage and wouldn't notice anything around him.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself and breathing out the negative energy.

"Back to square one..." Kasamatsu muttered, defeated. At least, lucky for him there were no blackouts so he could still use the subway. Trying his best to look at the bright side of things, Kasamatsu didn't realize a giant shadow looming over him until he looked back up. When he turned, he met face to face with someone even taller than Kagami and to his horror, his eyes met with a familiar pair of giant round owl shaped eyes and a familiar grin that was so demonic he would've thought it belonged to Satan himself. He immediately paled, knowing who it was.

_"We meet again, captain of the Kaijou basketball team." _The man said in a monstrous voice, but what freaked Kasaamatsu out more was the fact that Owl man's mouth didn't even move.

* * *

**A/n Sorry if this seems really rush or not that great of a chapter in general. I really just wanted to get past it. Again sorry :-/. **

**Also check out Happybeejrr's fullsize drawing of the cover to my story! Link is in my profile. You guys should check it out! :).  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews for last chapter! I know I didn't reply to them all as I usually do, mostly because I just started college so I'm a bit busy. However that doesn't mean I don't read or appreciate them because they really do help motivate me and also give me a few laughs from little flash backs or just finding your comments funny! Please keep them coming! I hope I don't disappoint!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Kasamatsu turned, he met face to face with someone even taller than Kagami. To his horror, his eyes met with a familiar pair of giant round owl shaped eyes and a familiar grin that was so demonic he would've thought it belonged to Satan himself. He immediately paled, knowing who it was.

_"We meet again, captain of the Kaijou basketball team," _The man said in a monstrous voice. He reached forward, his giant hands ready to capture the said teen.

The moment when Owl man touched Kasamatsu's shoulder's, it was as though something suddenly possessed the Kaijou captain. Furrowing his brows, Kasamatsu's body moved on its own. His hand instantly flew on the man's wrist, squeezing it in a surprising vice grip. Before Owl man could react, Kasamatsu was already behind him, securing his arm in a painful lock and twisting it till the man collapsed to the floor.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow! W-what are you doing!? You're hurting me!" Owl man cried, hollering in pain as Kasamatsu twisted it harder.

Waking up from his possession, Kasamatsu blinked, confused. Upon hearing the man's cries he looked down and jumped, surprised at what he was doing.

"Oh, s-sorry!" For a brief second Kasamatsu's loosened his grip, allowing the man to leave his painful hell. But then realization hit the captain and he immediately sent the man back to hell. "Wait a minute!" Furrowing his brows again, Kasamatsu twisted the man's arm harder than before, causing Owl man to scream. He placed a foot on the said man's back, in case he needed to increase the pain.

"Ow! No! Wh-why~!?" The man cried again, his voice muffled since he was practically kissing the floor. "I just wanted to say hello!"

"Who are you and how do you know me!?" Kasamatsu angrily questioned. The owl man couldn't answer, since he was in too much pain. "Answer me!" Kasamatsu gave him a little twist for motivation.

"Ack! I-I-m from Seirin! My team played against your team during the Winter Cup! P-please... it hurts...!" Owl man sobbed.

"Liar!" Kasamatsu was really starting to make the man cry now, but it was weird because the man still had the same expression and no tears came out of his eyes. "No one on Seirin looks like you! You're too old!"

"H-hey that really hurts. I am! I play center. I'm-I'm a second y-e-e-ear! Believe me!"

"Stop bullshitting me!" Kasamatus accused. He was starting to get shivers now because the man's mouth still wouldn't move. "Seriously! Why doesn't your mouth move when you talk! What the hell!?"

"It's a m-mask!"

Kasamatsu blinked at that. "A mask?"

Owl man nodded, whimpering. "Just take it off..."

Letting go, Kasamatsu walked over to the man's head. Looking over it to find the mask line. His eyes widen upon seeing one and he immediately pulled it off, revealing a much younger looking face. He examined the tearing other, finding him to have half-long light brown hair and dark eyes with thick brows. The more Kasamatsu looked at him, the more he seemed really familiar. Remembering the guy say something about Seirin's center. Kasamatsu looked back at his memories of the Winter Cup. He remembered someone that was taller than Kagami and actually a very formidable opponent for his team. After putting two and two together, his eyes widen as he finally figured it out.

"Oh! Now I remember!"

As if hearing the magic words, Seirin's center looked up at him full of hope.

"You do!?"

Kasamatsu smirked, nodding. "Of course. By the way... " He paused, giving one last look at the other. "Hm...Who are you again?"

Upon hearing that, the Seirin player slammed his head hard into the floor. He wasn't able to handle anymore lost hope.

"Well... at least you have a sense of humor..." He sobbed.

"Oh, Kiyoshi Teppei. Now I remember. You're one of the Uncrowned Emperors," Kasamatsu said, handing the other a cold water bottle.

Kiyoshi nodded, making a small smile as he accepted the bottle. He was still exhausted from experiencing so much pain in his arm, so the two decided to rest at a bench just outside of Magi burger.

"Thanks. Yeah, but that title doesn't mean anything to me. It's actually a bit embarrassing to be called that," Kiyoshi laughed. Kasamatsu didn't since he was still feeling guilty for torturing him. He scratched his head, currently trying to word his apology. It was hard for him to apologize so much since he was used to abusing his teammates.

"So what's your name anyway?" Kiyoshi suddenly asked.

"It's Kasamatsu Yukio." The captain mumbled. "And, er... sorry about your arm..."

Kiyoshi blinked at that and laughed. "Oh, no worries. It was my fault really. I shouldn't have come up to you like that. I'll remember not to sneak up on you next time." He grinned massaging his arm to confirm it to Kasamatsu. "By the way. Where did you learn to do that? I was completely caught off guard."

"Oh err... my mom's a martial artist specialists and taught me since I was always picked on in middle school," Kasamatsu admitted, embarrassed. He remembered having been caught in many fights because other people would always think he was looking at them weird or were glaring at them because of his eyes(evil eye syndrome). It didn't stop until high school, where people were a little bit less crazy.

"Oh, really? That's a surprise considering how small you are!" Kiyoshi laughed, unaware he had offended the captain and caused a dark aura to emanate from the other.

"Are you... trying to pick a fight or something?" Kasamatsu growled, sounding aggressive though Kiyoshi just laughed it off like the goof he is.

"Sorry, sorry, I really am scared of you now so please don't hurt me." Kiyoshi flinched a little from a light sting from his sore arm. A reaction Kasamatsu secretly enjoyed.

"Well, you kind of deserved it for creeping me out yesterday." Kasamatsu muttered, making Kiyoshi raise a brow until he finally remembered.

"Oh, sorry about that too. I wanted to say hello then, but I wasn't sure if it was you or not. I was trying to check, but you kept turning away so it was hard. Plus if I got it wrong it would've been awkward."

Kasamatsu watched as Kiyoshi massage his arm and wondered why the other was sweating so much until he realized the taller male was still wearing his trench coat costume.

"Shouldn't you take that off? It's practically a heat wave out here. Even you're making me sweat," Kasamatsu said, fanning himself by tugging his shirt to create air flow.

"Oh, well I would if I didn't have to go back on the job right away," Kiyoshi admitted, smiling through his obvious discomfort.

"Job?"

Kiyoshi nodded. He reached into his trench coat, pulling out a black brochure and handed it to Kasamatsu. The first thing the captain notice was the bloody title, then his eyes widen when he saw familiar movie titles and pictures of his some of the most famous horror movie monsters in history.

"Wow! There's going to be a horror convention soon!?" Kasamatsu asked, flipping through the sheet excited.

"Oh, you like that kind of stuff?" Kiyoshi grinned with an evil spark in his eyes. "Yeah, there's going to be lots happening. Famous directors and actors are going to be there, special effects demonstrations, and also a 10 minute preview of the new movie, _Lanrutcon the Last Nightmare_," Kisyohi advertised. "I needed a part time job so they got me to dress up like this and advertise the convention and sell tickets," Kiyoshi continued, but Kasamatsu wasn't paying attention.

The captain was in entranced by the brochure. Kasamatsu was having a slight adrenlaine rush as he was flipping through the pages. He searched desperately for the ticket prices but to his frustration there wasn't any.

"I have some tickets here if you want to buy some right now," Kiyoshi said, taking out a bundle.

Ears twitching upon hearing the words, Kasamatsu instantly looked at the ticket seller with possessed eyes. He leapt at him, surprising the taller male with yen practically shoved at his face. Kiyoshi was a little scared now since Kasamatsu wasn't blinking at all and giving him zombie like answers.

"How much!?" Kasamastu asked. He would've given Kiyoshi all his yen, he had to think of subway costs as well.

Nervous, Kiyoshi told him the price for one and the captain tossed the exact change at his face and ripped a ticket out for himself. Afterwards Kasamatsu continued his fan boy mode by staring at the glorious ticket shinning eyes. An action that frightened Kiyoshi and amused him at the same time. However, Kiysohi shrugged it off, happy he made a sale and was going to put everything away when he saw Kasamatsu had forgotten something important.

"Oh, you forgot this one." Kiyoshi ripped off the extra ticket, handing it to the now confused teen.

"Huh? Another one?" Kasamatsu asked, taking it.

Kiyoshi nodded. "Yup, if you buy a ticket from me, it's a buy one get one free deal."

Kasamatsu frowned, unsure at that. "That's nice, but I don't really know anyone that would want to go-" He stopped, remembering Kuroko.

He took out his phone, staring at the blue haired teen's number. Kasamatsu thought it over, remembering how much the other liked horror movies as well. If anyone deserved to go, it was definitely Kuroko but Kasamatsu was hesitant at the idea since he really didn't know how to ask. His thumb wavered over the buttons of his phone. He bit his cheeks, typing a couple letters but then shook his head, deleting the message and starting again when it didn't seem right. He did this a few times, grumbling to himself each time. He hadn't realized Kiyoshi had been peering over his shoulder watching him and reading everything he typed. The more the second year read, the more bigger his smile seemed to get. He didn't make his intrusion known until Kasamatsu finally finished his text and was openly happy with it.

"Yeah, use that one. I like that one the best." Kiyoshi commented.

Kasamatsu nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I like it too. Took me awhil-" He froze, unable to finish what he was saying. Moving like a robot running low on oil, Kasamatsu turned, staring at the smiling Kiyoshi with horrified eyes.

"So you like Kuroko? That's a surprise!" Kisyoshi said aloud causing Kasamatsu to panic and feel embarrassed.

"W-what!? No! I-I just know he likes horror movies so that's why I-" Kasamatsu wanted to say, but Kiyoshi interrupted.

"All this time I thought Kagami would be the one to confess to Kuroko. I must admit I was expecting those two to have a thing, but you and Kuroko could be cute too."

The Seirin's comment got Kasamatsu turning red, causing the captain to stutter his words and getting his tongue twisted as he tried to prove the other's beliefs wrong, but failed and only received laughs. After a few more feeble attempts Kasamatsu finally sighed, giving up.

"Okay, maybe I do like him. So what?" Kasamatsu furrowed, finally admitting his feelings which surprised the other.

"You're admitting it?"

Kasamatus took a deep sigh and nodded. He glared towards the floor, taking a seat back on the bench as he let himself completely process his realization. He was surprised at how well he was taking this himself. He guessed he already knew about this, but didn't really want to admit it to himself since just yesterday he still liked girls. Maybe he was bi? He placed both hands on his knees, clutching them so tight he began to tremble. He closed his scowling eyes and cursed at this predicament.

"Fuck..."

The action caused Kiyoshi's eyes to widen in worry as he tried to calm the other down.

"H-hey, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would go this far!" Kiyoshi tried to help, but the captain just shook his head and sigh.

"No, you're right. Someone needed to open my eyes."

Kiyoshi frowned, taking a seat next to the other. The brunet was going to say something to try to comfort the senior and probably give him some advice, when the said captain suddenly grabbed his head and started shouting in frustration.

"Fucking damn it! What am I supposed to do now!?" He then proceed to rub his hair rigorously, unaware of how scared he made the other.

Kiyoshi had to jump back at bit since the sudden reaction really startled him. "W-what's wrong?"

Kasamatsu turned to him, annoyed. He took another deep breath to calm himself, he took his legs up, pulling them in to rest his head on his knees to sulk.

"Everything's messed up now," Kasamatsu started. "I don't think I can look at Kuroko the same way anymore. I mean just yesterday we were just friends. Now... I don't know." He let out an annoyed grumble and hid his face in his arms. "Maybe I should just stop seeing him altogether."

Kiyoshi looked at him surprised and then as if something was tickling his insides, he couldn't help but start to laugh rather loud and whole heartedly because of just how amusing the person before him was.

"What are you laughing at?" Kasamatsu glared, a little annoyed that his pain was bringing Kiyoshi joy.

Kiyoshi snorted, covering his mouth to calm himself down before speaking. "It's- It's just you're so innocent! What is this? You're first crush?"

What Kiyoshi said rubbed Kasamatsu the wrong way, making him tch, turning away a little embarrassed. "S-shut up! It's weird with a guy..."

Calming down, Kiyoshi just grinned, ruffling the shorter male's spikes to his annoyance.

"W-what are you doing!?" Kasamatsu growled, swiping Kiyoshi's hand away, but the other ignored him.

"Listen, don't worry about it. Just take Kuroko to the convention and confess to him there, alright?" Kiyoshi said, half advertising.

"W-What!?" Kasamatsu shouted in shock. "Why would I do that!?"

Kiyoshi shrugged. "You want to be with Kuroko right? But, you can't see him because you're scared of what he'll think of you. You're never know unless you tell him you like him. Right?"

Kasamatsu thought about it. He looked down unsure. "I know, but..."

He hate to admit it but the Seirin player was right. Kasamatsu really did still want to be Kuroko's friend, but he would feel guilty if the phantom never knew of his true feelings for him. Also knowing from experience, it would hurt Kasamatsu a lot more if he never said anything at all and kept the friendship going. Sighing to himself for the hundredth time today, Kasamatsu reopened his phone and sent the message he saved to Kuroko. Once it sent he quickly placed it away, not wanting to see it. He buried himself in his knees again and cursed, making Kiyoshi laugh and pat his back for comfort.

"Hey, don't worry. No matter what happens, I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll even be there to help you guys out."

"Thanks..." Kasamatsu said, sadly. He jumped, feeling his phone vibrating uncomfortably in his pockets. He took it out a bit too excitedly and checked it. Seeing Kuroko's name, Kasamatsu could've sworn his heart made one huge leap before stopping completely for half a second.

"Is it him?" Kiyoshi asked, curious.

Kasamatsu quietly nodded. He gulped, slowly opening the phone and opening the text. His eyes widen when he finally read it.

_Sure, I'd like to come with you. -Kuroko_

* * *

**A/n: Almost finish this stor_y. Maybe two or three chapters left. Thank for all your continuous reading. _**_  
_


End file.
